


A Cup of Coffee, Black

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee, Death Anniversary Coming Up, M/M, Post Office Series, Sending Off Packages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean brings Cas coffee, and sends off packages. They talk.





	A Cup of Coffee, Black

When his alarm went off the next morning, Dean had to practically tape his eye lids up, he was so exhausted. He wanted to fall back asleep, but he made a commitment to the people who bought what he was selling and he also wanted to see Castiel. He could admit it.

He walked into the post office with two black coffees. He didn’t know how Castiel took his coffee, so he figured the guy had creamer and sugar back there.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said as he emerged from the back. Dean handed him one of the cups.

“Here. I got this for you. As an apology for my crappy mood yesterday. I felt bad,” he said with an apologetic smile. Castiel shook his head.

“I possibly couldn’t. It’s really no big deal,” he said, waving his dismissively.

“Cas, you’d be doing me a favor if you took this coffee. I can’t drink both of these,” Dean said. “Please take it and drink it and enjoy so I can go home knowing everything’s all good.” After a moment of consideration, Castiel took the cup and smiled brightly at him.

“I really appreciate it, thank you. Our coffee machine stopped working so I was falling asleep in the back,” he said, chuckling.

“It’s black. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect. How do you normally take it?” He asked.

“Black,” Dean answered, taking a small sip of the still steaming coffee. “Once Winter hits, how about I bring hot chocolate?” He suggested. “I know a great place that makes it perfect.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Dean.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I offered first, isn’t it?” 

Castiel laughed. “How can I say no to hot chocolate?” They shared a smile and drank in silence, grinning at each other when their eyes met. This was Dean’s dream coming true, slowly but surely. Maybe soon he could ask the man on a date.

“So how’s life been? Anything new?” Dean eventually asked. As much as he was enjoying the comfortable silence, he didn’t really have a long time to spend with Castiel. He wanted to know how the man was doing, especially before someone came in. If anyone did.

Castiel shrugged. “My wife is refusing to sign the divorce papers and claiming that she’s pregnant with my child,” he said, sighing. Dean nearly choked on his coffee.

“Is she?” Dean asked. Because as much as Dean really liked him, kids changed everything. It wouldn’t just be an easy relationship. He’d be taking on a huge role and he didn’t know if he had the courage to do.

Castiel shook his head. “Definitely not. We haven’t been intimate in a long time. If she’s pregnant, then it’s the other man’s. I’ve spoken to her and said that I will take her to court if she continues to refuse signing the papers and that I will only pay child support if we take a test to prove the baby is actually mine,” he explained. Dean nodded in agreement.

“I agree with you there. It’s brutal that she’s trying to keep you in the relationship with a pregnancy. If you don’t want to be with her, you shouldn’t have to be,” Dean said. “And it’s definitely wrong of her to use an innocent baby to make you stay.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, but didn’t say another word about the subject. Castiel then smiled, his eyes moving up to meet Dean’s as he spoke. “So did you stop by just to drink coffee with me?” He asked, a shy smile on his face.

Dean couldn’t help but blush a little as he chuckled. “Well, that and to send off some packages I have in my car. You have a box I could use to bring them in?” He asked. Castiel laughed softly and picked up one of the big plastic boxes the mailman use to carry all the envelopes.

“You can use this,” Castiel said. “Is it big enough? If not, I don’t mind going out and helping you.” Dean froze at his words. He wasn’t like he wasn’t interested in having Castiel standing closer to him, he just didn’t want to ruin anything. If he got Castiel that close, he’d want to always be that close. He knows he would.

“No, that’s okay, Cas. I’ll just make a couple trips,” he said. “Thank you, though.” He grabbed the box and gave Cas another smile before heading back out to his Baby. Since getting her back earlier this week, after requesting his mechanic to stay open until he got there, he’s been holding it together better than he would’ve had he been in Sam’s truck. 

He patted her hood and smiled fondly. All the memories of his father were tied to this beautiful car. All their night cruises with the windows rolled down, all the times they took road trips and saw the world's greatest attractions, all the laughs and smiles, all the disagreements and tears, but most of all… All the love. John was a terrific father to him and Sam. He always supported them, even when he didn’t exactly understand what they were trying to do. He was always involved with their lives.

Dean managed to get all the packages to fit and he was thankful he wouldn’t have to make two trips. It was like with groceries. He shut the car door with his hip and walked back into the post office where Castiel was already smiling at him. Dean looked at the window across from Castiel and noticed Dean’s car right there in plain view. It didn’t even occur to him that he could be seen.

“That’s a wonderful car. I can tell you value it a lot,” Castiel said as Dean put the box on the counter.

“Yeah. She was my dad’s, Baby’s her name. He left her to me, even though I’m terrible at cars. He and I spent a lot of time in that car, so I’m sure that was why,” Dean explained. “We always went on road trips. Sammy and my mom didn’t like going so they stayed home. You could say that it was the way he and I bonded.”

Castiel’s wide smile turned soft. “Sounds like a lot of beautiful memories,” he said quietly. Dean smiled back but then it fell when he saw Castiel’s eyes water.

Dean nodded understandingly. “Anniversary?” He asked.

“Tomorrow,” he answered. “I’m off, but I think I’d rather work. It really doesn’t get easier.”

“It doesn’t. Well, if you’re off, how about I take you out to lunch?” Dean offered. And he really didn’t have any ulterior motives. He knew what it felt like. He understood Castiel’s mindset. At seeing the man hesitate, he added, “It would genuinely make me feel a whole lot better if I knew you weren’t alone.”

Castiel smiled over at Dean, a genuine one again. “I’ll think about it, but I do appreciate your concern for me, Dean. It means a lot,” he said.

Dean smiled and gave Castiel his business card that had both his work phone and cell phone number on it. He thought it seemed a bit douchey to have his own business card when he worked for a company, but both Bobby and his father said they always came in handy, both for himself and for his company’s business. So far, they have actually come in handy. Dean handing out his cards actually makes up for almost half of the company’s business, he’s just part of a small one after all. 

Castiel smiled. “Thank you. So how many are we sending today?” He asked as he pulled the box closer to him and pulled out the first package.

“I think there was fifteen or sixteen?” He said, shrugging.

“Wow,” Castiel said in awe. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dean chuckled. “I normally mail out the next day, but since work has been hectic, I had to delay some buyers about a week. I’ve felt bad.”

“All things considered, you’re a very good seller, Dean. I wouldn’t worry too much,” Castiel said as he started ringing it all up. A few of them were already paid for by the site, so Dean wasn’t worried about the total cost anyways. He made a lot of money this week.

“Thanks, Cas. Other than the ex, how are things?” He asked.

Castiel sighed. “That’s all I have going on, really. I work other than that,” he said, voice exhausted. Dean gave him an apologetic smile.

“You’re telling me you don’t have any hot dates? You don’t go out and live a little?”

“I’m much too old for ‘going out and living a little’ now, Dean,” he chuckled. “And I don’t think I’ll find anyone this late in age.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas. You’re not even old. Besides I’ve heard stories about elderly people finding love again, so you never know.” Castiel shrugged, not too hopeful about that idea. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’ll find someone who’s a great match for you and your ex won’t even matter by then,” Dean said, hoping to cheer Castiel up and also trying not to get hurt by his own words.

“That’s really sweet of you, Dean. Thank you,” he said. “I believe that for you as well.” Dean blushed and he was sure the man noticed because he just smiled wider at Dean. “So that’ll be $27.80.”

Dean pulled out his card and swiped it. “That wasn’t as much as I thought it was gonna be. Sweet. I love it when shit like that works out.”

Castiel chuckled. “Yeah, I’m certainly a fan of that, too.” He printed Dean his receipts and handed it over. “Is there anything else I can send off for you?” He asked.

“That’s all I needed to send off.”

“Any other plans for today?”

Dean shrugged. “Probably go home, sleep or something, and then maybe catch a late movie,” he said. “It depends on what’s playing.”

“Oh, I love going to the movies,” he said.

“Well, hey, instead of lunch, how about a movie? If you change your mind about work, that is,” Dean offered.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t do both,” Castiel said, giving him a smile. Dean smiled wide. “We’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

Dean couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying my shorts! Comment and let me know what y'all think so far, please <3


End file.
